


No Fights

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Bullying, Canon Compliant, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Hatori doesn't fight her for answers unlike everyone else.





	No Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Fruits Basket nor am I profiting off this.

Kisa should be in school. The nightgown should be in her laundry basket with her bed made. Instead she shivers as Hatori checks her vitals once more. 

"I understand you spent the night vomiting. Were you able to keep anything down?" 

Kisa hunches more and more. Food comes up. Liquids come up. 

"Did something happen at school?" The pen clicks. "Would you like to tell me about it?" 

The pen clicks again. Hatori refuses to fight her for the answer unlike her mother. Unlike the counselor and principal. 

"A lot of people are worrying about you. Do you understand that?"

A nod, though she keeps silent. 

"I'll get you some medicine."


End file.
